


Come Back... Be Here

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: "Is it time for papa to sing?" Daeul asked his daddy Sehun as he settles him in his bed."Yes, love. Let's hear papa's beautiful voice, okay?""Eung!"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Come Back... Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Original tweet here!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1230880161769259016?s=19

Every night, Daeul must listen to his papa's singing voice to fall asleep.

Oh Daeul is the only son of Oh Sehun, one of the producers and CEO of OS Entertainment and Oh Jongdae, the Nation's balladeer.

"Daddy, daddy! I want to listen to Shall We please! Please!"

"Settle down, love. Let me find the album. I'll come back with it and your milk okay?" Sehun said as he stood up.

"Yes daddy!"

Sehun went to his room to look for the Dear My Dear album as per his son's request.

"There you are." he said. After getting the album, he proceeded to the kitchen to prepare Daeul's milk.

"Daddy please play it!" his little one said and Sehun did what he was asked.

After finishing his milk, Daeul immediately fell asleep while listening to his papa's songs.

Sehun turned off the player and put back the cd inside the album.

Sehun sighed.

It's been two years since Jongdae left them, permanently.

His husband died in a car crash while he was on his way to a resort where he will be busking.

Daeul was just 3 years old that time.

Sehun never forget to blame himself every single day because of it.

Sehun almost lost his breath when he touched his husband's lifeless hand, that day. It was cold. And full of blood.

It was his fault. If he didn't allow that busking, the accident will never happen. Jongdae will still be here.

Because of him, Daeul lost his papa.

"Don't give Daeul chocolates, Sehun! Please! It's not easy to make him brush his teeth!"

"Yes, babe. What time will you be back?" Sehun asked, nuzzling his husband's neck.

"I don't know. But I'll always come back to you. I promise."

Liar. You did not come back, Jongdae.


End file.
